


Utopia

by notalosechester



Series: When I'm with you [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Short & Sweet, Slight Smut, and PJ, kickthephan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalosechester/pseuds/notalosechester
Summary: Dan, Phil and PJ share a night in, snuggling and burning their dinner. (title from BTS' Euphoria)





	Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> woW i'm back. yay. so school has been interESTING to say the least, and i'm not sure i have fully recovered from all of it, but i finally got a break in my work to write this. i've been trying to write more, but i've just been having major writers block, and it suuuuuucks. anyways, i thought it would be fun to write some more fluffy ish domestic type stuff, so here i am. sorry if it sucks ass, im half dead with the bubonic plague this is the best i could do forgive me. :]  
> this work was inspired greatly by Euphoria by BTS, off their new album Love Yourself: Answer, which is amAZING go listen to this song (and the whole album wth) and you will see why i fell in love and used it for this, it is heAVENly. (i stg Jungkook has a magical voice, my cold is better just from listening to him now) sooooooo without further aduuuh, lets go!  
> Kay

“Dan, you’re burning it!”

Hands gripped his wrists and tugged him away as Phil pushed his way to the stove, taking the spatula to stir the pan of eggs. The smell of burnt eggs filled his nose and made him wince. Oops.  
“Sorry.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Phil’s hands as he scraped the now extra crispy eggs off the pan bottom.  
“This was my good pan.” Phil grumbled. He was smiling a little though, making Dan sigh with relief. He came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I got distracted,” he whispered against the shell of his ear, a small shiver going down his spine. Dan grinned, pressing a kiss to his neck. It was true. He had gotten carried away watching Phil chop, his arms flexing, and forgotten about the food on the stove. 

Footsteps sounded from the doorway and PJ stuck his head in. He wrinkled his nose in the cutest way and frowned.  
“It smells funny in here.” Phil sighed a long suffering sigh, drooping a little against Dan, who had his chin now hooked onto his shoulder, his nose in his hair, breathing him in.  
“Dan burnt the eggs.” PJ laughed, light and sweet, and padded into the kitchen to see the evidence.  
“Wow.”

Dan bristled. “Hey. I tried. It’s hard to focus when you have Phil in the kitchen.” PJ smiled and leaned in to kiss Phil.  
“True.” Phil snorted a little and leaned forward to rest his forehead on PJ’s chest, his back against Dan.  
“Does this mean we can get pizza?” PJ asked, looking at Dan over Phil’s neck. Dan laughed at his innocent eyes and how he tilted to press his mouth to Phil’s hair, looking up a little at him.  
“I dunno. Phil?” Phil let out a little muffled noise of agreement. PJ cheered and patted Phil’s back before scuttling off to order it.

“Sorry again. I didn’t mean to burn your pan.” Phil shook his head as he straightened up, turning to look at him.  
“It’s fine.” Dan smiled a little, slipping his fingers under the hem of his shirt. He stroked the pale skin there, warm under his touch.  
“You really are distracting though,” he said, giving him a long kiss before pulling away to go find PJ and remind him to not order pizza with pineapple. 

A box of pizza and 6 alcoholic drinks later, the three of them lay lumped together on the couch, watching a movie. It was vague and boring and only Dan was watching, for some reason he wanted to watch what happened at the end. The lead was having an intense moment of self discovery when Dan noticed the soft wet sounds coming from the other side of the couch, along with the now cold spot at his side. 

PJ was firmly planted on Phil’s lap, his fingers laced in Phil’s jet black locks, the back of his shirt rucked up as Phil ran his hands over his soft, honeyed skin. Dan suddenly wasn’t so interested in the movie. He took in the image before him, heat building his his belly, hyper aware and sensitive. PJ pulled away to turn and look at him, smiling a little cockily as Phil started on his neck, little sucks and nips as Dan watched. Phil’s teeth scraped against his adam’s apple, making him twitch slightly in his arms, his arms tightening around his neck. PJ stood up suddenly, and trailed off, both Dan and Phil following. The movie forgotten, the space of their bed calling. 

There was nothing rushed, everything slow and sweet like molasses, dripping over, flowing smooth. Fingers ran over skin, leaving goosebumps behind and sweet moans escaped pink mouths, eyes shut and sparks warming. There was something so magical about it, about them, together as one. As Dan watched, as he joined in, feeling everything build up inside of him. Euphoria washed over him as they lay still finally, legs and sheets tangled, bodies warm and pliable in the afterglow. He laced his hand with Phil’s, pressed a kiss to PJ’s damp forehead, and nestled deeper into the sheets. The quiet breathing engulfing them, settling in his ears, and he dreamt of them.

Burnt eggs forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> i (j)hope you liked it, please leave a kudos if you did, leave a comment even if you didn't (please be nice guys), and hit me up on the Tumblr @notalosechesterawinchester. Thanks so much for reading, have a good rest of the week!  
> P.s if you guys have any fic recommendations, for Phan or any kind of BTS ship, or Joshler, or just anything you think i might like, please hit me up, i'm looking for that good not dollar store cush (yes that is a reference)  
> Kay


End file.
